One Hit Wonder
by kartoonkitty124
Summary: Sakura is a girl who just wants to play baseball.Her coach is a dirtbag whos got it out for her.Sasuke becomes the captain but will he accept the way Sakura is being treated?Not for long I hope.Pairings SasSak R&R.
1. First Day

It was 6:45 and the sun was rising over the little village of Konoha. Sakura was wide awake already and was walking down the road to Konoha High where her firstday of school started.

She had short bubblegum pink hair and beautiful emerald orbs. Sakura was wearing her new school uniform which was a white shirt, a green tie, a short green skirt, knee high socks, and a pair of peniloafers. She was about to enter the school gates when she heard someone call her from behind.

" Oi, Sakura-chan!" the loudmouth blonde yeled down the street, waving his hand at her. Sakura saw him and gently smiled back at Naruto. They had been best friends since they were liitle. He ran up to her slightly panting and said," So wanna go in now?" Sakura nodded and they both walked through the big green doors to Konoha High.

Sakura walked down the hall slowly and quietly. Then she saw something that caught her eye. It was a poster that read: _Baseball tryouts will be held Monday, Tuesday, and Wednsday of next week. Anyone wishing to participate should meet in the gym on these spacific days._

Sakuras face immediatley lite up in excitment. _Finally! Baseball tryouts! Everyone has been telling me I was born to play this! Nows my chance to play the sport Ive always wanted too! _ She thought excitedly, then continued to walk down the hall.

After ten minutes of roaming the hall, Sakura finally found her homeroom. She walked in silently and was shocked to see that Naruto wasnt there. _Thats wierd, Narutos been in my homeroom since fifth grade. Oh well! _ she thought while walking to the nearest seat and sitting in it.

**_BRING!_**

There was the bell singnaling the start of homeroom. Everyone took there seats while paitiently waiting for their sensei to arrive. It had been about fifteen minutes or so and there was still no sign of their sensei. Then suddenly a loud poof echoed throughout the classroom making everyone jump. Then a mans voice said," Sorry Im late everyone. I got lost on the path of life...again." This made everyone sweatdrop(anime style).

The man, who was obiously their sensei, had a mask covering his entire face except for one eye. He also had gray spicky hair and hanging out of his left pocket was a book.

_Icha Icha Paradise, yup this is going to be some year, _Sakura thought. Then the sensei said," As some of you may already know my name is Kakashi Sensei. Now shut up while I take attendance."

Sakura sat there and started to day-drem for a bit. Then her name was called," Haruno Sakura," Kakashi said. Sakura half raised her hand and said," Here."

Then what really caught her attention was the name Kakashi called next and who it belonged to. " Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi said. The boy sitting right next to Sakura slighty raised his hand, but said nothing.

_Sasuke, hes cute, wait, what am I saying? There is absolutly no time to think about boys. I have to concentrate on my grades!_ Sakura thought to herself as she stared at him.

Indeed he was charming though. Sasuke had black raven hair and deep onyx eyes that could capture anyone it their gaze. He was so handsome that all the girls in the class, except Sakura were drooling with throbbing heart eyes and mouths open wide.

Then suddenly Sasuke turned toward Sakura and their eyes locked immediatley. They stared at eachother for a while until Sasuke asked," Do you have a problem?"

Sakura shook her head and replied," Gomen." in a shy voice and quickley turned away trying to hide the blush daring to appear on her face.

For some reason Sasuke noticed that there was something different about this girl. This was the only girl he new that didnt stare at him or drool and fight over him. She actually seemed...normal around him, like she didnt care that he was the hottest guy in the whole school to girls. _This is going to be an interesting year,_ Sasuke thought.

_Why couldnt I look away. There was something about him that wouldnt let me. _Sakura kept thinking over and over about that one moment. She couldnt get it out of her head.

Kakashi let them have a free period since it was their first day and continued to read his _Icha Icha Paradise _book. Sakura sat in her seat still pondering about what happened earlier.

About ten or fifteen minutes later the bell rang signaling that it was now time to head to first period.

Sakura sighed and grabbed her things. She took out her schedulal and briefly memorized it. _Here goes nothin'_ she thought as she slowly made her way out the door, and to her first period class.


	2. Memories

" Ah, lunch is finally here! I'm famished!" Sakura said as she started down the hall to the cafeteria. She had just got done with fifth period and forgot to eat breakfast that morning.

As she turned the coner, she stopped abruptly to see who she had almost run into. Unfortunatly it was Ino Yamanaka,the most sassy bitch of the school. Ino had blonde hair that reached down to her butt and blue ice eyes. She stood in front of Sakura and a smirk appeared on her face.

" We've been looking for you everywhere Forehead." she said as snobby as ever. Sakura just replied dully, " What do you want Ino." _More like Princess Royal Pain in the Ass! _Sakura thought

Ino stared at how much Sakura had changed and then grabbed some of Sakura's pink locks. " My,my Sakura, how much you've grown up!" Ino said sarcasticly.

Sakura gave Ino a deathly glare and slapped Ino hand off her hair. " Don't touch my hair!" she said angrily.

Ino just stared for a while and asked Sakura meanly," So how has your mom been, haven't seen her in a while!"

Sakura's eyes widened a little as she but her head down,Bangs covering her emerald orbs. "She...she's dead," she replied sounding ready to cry.

" Oh yes, dear me I forgot! She died protecting you right, or at least that's what I heard." Ino smirked knowing she had hit Sakura's weak spot.

Sakura stood there with her head still down in the same position. She couldn't help but remember how she died.

Flashback...It happened not even a year ago...

_She lived with her mother in a small house and her parents had been divorced for just about a month now. Sakura remembered how her father had vowed that he would come back to take Sakura with him. It was quite scary to her, she had never seen her father so angry before. But she knew he was probably drunk again. She barely remembered that day and had practically forgotten him too. Sakura had also been living with her mother ever since and nothing had happened...yet. _

_It was a gloomy day and Sakura was laying upstairs in her room doing nothing in particular. Then there was a knock on the door as her mother bursted in. "Sakura hurry, we have to go now." she told her._

_Sakura just stared confused and nodded. She sat up on her bed, put on her shoes, and walked quickly out of the room._

_As they walked down the hall, Sakura looked curiously up at her rushing mother. She looked very worried and was very pale._

_' I can't let HIM get her. Not now, not ever even if he kills me! And if he does, before I go I will tell her to go to Konoha. A place where He will never be able to touch her. I warned Tsunade-sama that he would come back and to be prepared. Today is the day! Her mother thought a they ran out of the building._

_They turned left only to be stopped dead in their tracks by none other than Sakura's father. He was drunk again and looked worse than ever before._

_He stared walkind toward them slowly._

_Sakura and her mother were trembling so harsh, but Sakura's mother was shaking far more furiously. She was shaki8ng so bad that she couldn't move._

_As he approached them he murmured," Stupid bitch of a woman I'm going to kill her today."_

_Sakura heard her fathers harsh words and stood in front of her mother making him stop in his tracks._

_" D.d..don't y-you d-dare t-t-touch m-my m-mother!"_ _she screamed at him._

_He stared at her and said," What have you turned my daughter into!"_

_Sakura was then pushed aside gently, or so it seemed to a drunken person and fell harshly to the ground. She felt sudden pain in her ankle and relized she couldn't get up. She trembled with great fear as her once fun-loving father smacked and beat her mother who was struggling to fight back._

_After a while of fighting fiercly her mother said," Run Sakura to the place where your Aunt lives and say there with her!" Sakura's mother felt one final smack before falling to the ground dead._

_As her father slowly made his way toward her she thought, ' run,run Sakura, go to where Aunt Tsunade lives, go to...Konoha!'_

_She heard his voice say," Come here you litle runt, your going to live with Daddy now!"_

_When she heard him she got up and started to run away as fast as she could and yelled back,"NO,NO! I DONT WANT TO LIVE WITH A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" and ran off toward the village of Konoha._

_Her father still hadnt found her but heard that he was still out there, searching for her and geting ready to beat her like he did her mother. Sakura had been in Konoha ever since._

End of flashback.

Tears started to slowly drift down her face.

Ino smirked and tolled her followers to leave each banging into Sakura's shoulders as they left.

Sakura finally calmed down and wipped away her tears as she heard a voice behind her say," Are you okay?"

She whipped around to find that it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.


	3. Fight

She walked as fast as she could down the hallway towards the cafeteria. So many questions buzzed in her head. Sakura was so deep in thought that she walked right past the cafeteria. Actually she didnt want to go in there, she needed some air.

As she made her way to a tall tree she thought,_ Why, why do they do this to me, and why did Sasuke look almost...concered. I heard that he was a 'human ice block' tha's wierd._

Sakura kept thinking. For some reason she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop thinking about Uchiha Sasuke that is.

Flashback..

_" Are you okay?"_

_Sakura whipped around to see that it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. There was a hint of concern in his voice as he walked toward her._

_Shocked, she replied," I'm fine," and before he could walk any closer she turned around and zipped down the hallway, leaving a confused Sasuke behind._

End of flashback.

The bell rang and she hopped off the tree and ran into the building. She went to her locker and rushed to class.

Sakura entered the classroom just as the bell sounded and quickley found her seat. To her suprise Uchiha Sasuke was right next to her. She took a quick glance then fastly looked away.

" Good afternoon class, my name is Mrs.Anko. You will be learning about swordsmanship and stuff like that, any questions?"

No raised their hand and she continued," Good now can I have two volunteers, hmmm, you, there, with the pink hair, and you with the blonde.

Sakura looked up confused and walked up to the teacher. She turned around to find that Ino was the blonde the teacher had called on.

" You two will be ingaging in a one on one battle. You can use your fists and kunais only, am I clear?"

Both girls nodded in agreement as Mrs.Anko handed them each a kunai knife. Then they got into position.

"On my mark, ready, set, ...GO!"

Ino charged at Sakura, but Sakura dodged with ease. Sakura then turned slightly and punched Ino square in the face,sending her flying across the room.

Ino got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She then threw her kunai at Sakura. Sakura saw the kunai and had no time to dodge. But she caught it and was now using it to her advantage.

Ino was shocked that Sakura caoght the kunai and started to charge again. Sakura dove under her and slid to the other side of the room and stood up. She dropped both the kunais on the ground and stood there like she was waiting for Ino to get her.

The crowd roared in excitment,all except Sasuke who seemed a little interested.

Sakura waited as she saw Ino rush at her and Ino punched Sakura hard in the head. There was a loud poof sound as Sakura turned into a log. Ino then saw Sakura on the other side of the room.

Sakura had made hand signs for a replacement jutsu when she slid under Ino.

Sakura then started to make some hand signs and clones popped up by her sides. At once they all charged at Ino.

" That's not going to work!" Ino yelled at her, but she didn't listen. Sakura approached Ino with great speed and to Ino's suprise the clones disapeared covering Sakura in smoke.

BAM! Sakura jumped out from the middle and punched Ino fiercly in the gut sending her flying once again. This time she crashed into the wall and that signaled the end of the fight.

Sakura took deep breathes as she heard the crowd yell in excitment. She had beaten Ino with ease and Ino looked as shocked as ever. Even Sasuke looked impressed bye Sakura's performance.

Mrs.Anko got up and walked over to Sakura. " You've got talent Haruno, well done, go take your seat."

She walked slowly back to her seat. She felt someone staring at her and looked to her side.

Uchiha Sasuke was giving her his trademark smirk basically saying that he was somewhat impressed.

She quickly turned away trying to hide the blush daring to creep up on her face and sat down.

Ino got up still shocked and returned to her seat as well.

**_BRING!_**

****The bell rang signaling the end of the period.

Sakura got many coments, all good, from people who saw the fight and entered the classroom that was her eigth period class.


	4. Sasuke to the Rescue!

Hello! Just 2 warn u that Sauske will be OOC in this chapter and in other chapter also. That is all now 2 the story!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto but i do own this FABULOUS story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Friday had passed and Saturday had started out so boring. Friday is when Sakura has first started school and the weekend came soon.

Sakura sat in her bed thinking about only one thing, baseball tryouts. She was so excited, she was going to give it her all best.

As she was doing so, she heard a knock on her door. Sakura slowly got up and went to the door. She gasped in horror as she saw who the person was.

Sakura backed away as he slowly approached her," I finally found you, you little bitch!"

She didnt know what to do, Sakura knew her father would be coming back for her but she didnt expect it to be so soon. _How.. How did he find me!_

It was Sakuras father, indeed he was drunk again, but it was worse than last time. He had a bottle in his hand and took a huge sip from it.

Sakura shook furiously in fear. She couldnt move, it was like her body was glued to the floor.

He kept approaching her and then...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was riding down the street on his motorcycle. He pulled into his driveway, which was across from Sakuras house.

He knew he lived across from her. Sasuke had often seen her walk in and out.

Sasuke parked his bike in his driveway and took off his helmet, shaking his black raven hair. He looked over to Sakuras house and heard a deathly scream.

Suddenly, he saw Sakura fly past the window and a large man walking after her.

Sasuke heard puches and struggles and immediatley dropped his helmet and ran across the street. _What the hell is going on over there! _He thought as he raced throught the door.

Sakura, all bloody and bruised, was on the ground as Sakura's father was beating her to death.

" STOP STOP DADDY PLEASE STOP!" Sakura yelled at him. He then replied," IM GOING TO BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU DIE JUST LIKE YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER!"

Sakuras father looked up and saw Sasuke standing there. Sakura saw him to and yelled," SASUKE!"in shock.

Sasuke was standing there, his eyes wide in suprise. _Daddy...thats her father! _

Her father looked to him and then back to Sakura. " What did I tell you about boyfriends! I told you you were never to have one! When you come to live with me, I'll make you listen!"

" I'm never going to live with a monster like you!" Sakura spat back.

Sasuke stared at her._ After all the beating she's taken, she still has the guts to tell him off like that!_

" WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Her father yelled in fury. He suddenly grabbed her by her hair, which made her yelp in pain, and threw her across the room. She flew across the room and slammed into the wall, knocking her uncontious.

At this point rage had consumed Sasuke. He was furious at the way Sakuras father treated her , but he didnt know why. _I'm going to kill him! That monster! _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke then charged at Sakura's father and punched him in the face sending him flying. Then Sasuke activated his Sharigun and charged again beating Sakuras father until one final punch when he was finally dead.

Sakuras father collapsed to the ground. the beer bottle crashing with him.

Sasuke quickley turned off the Sharigun and ran to see Sakura. She was uncontious and beaten badly. She had deep gashes and bruises almost everywhere on her body.

Sasuke shook her and called her name," Sakura..Sakura are you okay!" He sounded so worried and deep down he was.

Sakura heard his call and thought,_ Sasuke, is that you? _She slowly opened her eyes and looked above her into onyx eyes.

Sasuke sighed in relief and slowly helped her onto her couch gently sitting beside her. " What the hell was that about, why did your father beat you?" Sasuke asked worried but calmly.

Sakura looked down and said," He...my parents got divorced about two years ago, my father vowed to come back and get me. I lived with my mom ever since the divorce."

Sasuke urged her to go on.

" It happened so suddenly. It was about a month after the divorce. Iwas sitting on my bed when my mom bursted into my room. She told me we had to leave and now. She was so pale and was slightly shaking. We made a left and my father was standing there. We were both frozen, shaking in fear."

Tears started to flow down her face. Sasuke stared at her wet face. Then she continued.

" He...he walked toward us mumbling that he was going to kill my mother. He accomplished that task and came toward me. The last thing my mother told me was to come here, to Konoha. He slowly approached me saying that I was a little runt and I was going to live with him. I didnt want to l ive with that monster! I yelled at him and ran here. He was looking for me ever since and today was his lucky day. If it wasnt for you,Sasuke, I might have been dead. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." She gave him a hug.

He was still shocked, still trying to take everything in that she just said. _What a horrible way to lose someone you love, just like me, Im not alone anymore. _He thought to himself then he said," Come on,"

Sakura sat there confused and said," Where?"

Sasuke replied," To my house, you can stay there until you recover, we'll get you fixed up."

Sakura was shocked at his words and got up. Sasuke helped her across the street and into his...mansion!


	5. Sleepover at Sasukes?

Indeed Sasukes 'place' was a huge mansion. He lived there with no one but maids and servants, and frankly it was annoying at times.

Sakura starred in disbelief and shock. _ I..its so big and its beautiful! _she thought when she laid her eyes on it.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction and then suprisingly picked Sakura up bridal style.

" S...sasuke! What are you.." but before she could finish, they inside the Uchiha mansion with maids swarming around them.

" WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED!" one of the maids yelled in shock as she saw Sasuke carry a beat up Sakura into the Uchiha estate.

" Its okay, just take her and fix her up." Sasuke said to them, making them all gasp at his calm reaction. ( not that, that ever changes though).

They quickley took a confused Sakura away to a seprate room as Sasuke went upstairs to his room.

With Sakura

Maids were flying around everywhere as they were tending to Sakuras wounds. Some of the nurses complained that they were deep wounds and others just helped heal them.

But before they knew it, Sakura was healed and back in perfect shape. All of them sighed in relief and then another ine came into the room.

" Mr. Uchiha would like to see you in his room when you're ready. Its the last room dowm the hallway to your left, miss...?"

" You can call me Sakura," she said polietly to the maid. the maid nodded and left the room. Moments later Sakura stood up and headed toward Sasukes room.

_I wonder what he wants_? she asked to herself as she started walking up the stairs.

** _Probably wants to make some love by the smirk on his face that I saw._**

_Who the hell are you?_

_** Im you duh. **_

Whatever, Sakura said as she came to the door of Sasukes room. She raised her hand up to knock,but before she got the chance a voice from inside said," You can come in."

Sakura slowly walked in the room to see Sasuke lying down on his bed. He then sat up and said," You can sit down you know."

Then she slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. She looked at him for a minute and was about to say something. But to her suprise she couldn't talk. It was like her tongue was glued to the top of her mouth.

**_Wow hes so hot! So arent you gonna say anything?_**

_I...I can't._

_**Why not, dont tell me your to shy to say hi or at least a thank you.**_

_..., Sakura didnt reply._

_**Oh come on! Just jump on him and give a smack to the lips! **_

_WHAT NO WAY! JUST SHUT UP!_

Sasuke sat up onhis bed and watched as Sakura continued to fight with her inner self and saw her cheeks turn a light pink.

She turned to him and turned even more pink at the akward face he was giving her. She turned away and forced the blush away until he finally said something.

" You can stay here for the night in the spare bedroom across the hall," Sasuke explained to her.

She turned to face him and replied," No, thats okay, I've probably over stayed my welcome so I'll just..." Sakura got up to leave when she felt someone grab her arm. She wipped her head around only to see Sasuke holding on to her wrist.

He looked down at what he had just done and forced down the blush creeping to his cheeks. _What in the hell did I just do! _He thought.

" Umm.. just stay here tonight, just to make sure there arent anymore creeps after you." Sasuke explained calmly to her.

Sakura was so shocked. She had never thought HE of all people would make up excuses for her to stay there. She smiled gently at the thought and nodded.

Sasuke let go of her hand and she proceeded out the door and into the guest room across the hall. He sighed in relief as she closed the door behind him and layed back down.

_That was too close! What the hell just happened! Whatever. _Sasuke thought. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had just entered the room and sat down on the bed. It was a simple room with a bed, dresser, and a mirror.

She plopped dowm on the bed and began to think.

_What just happened, did he just grab my hand._

_**It looked like he really wanted you.**_

_Where the hell did you even come from!_

_**Im you duh, so obviously I came from your head.**_

_Whatever, just leave me alone._

_**No can do! not until I complete my new mission!**_

_Oh Kami, Im afraid to ask but, what is your new mission anyway?_

_**To get you and that dark haired prince together.**_

_Hell no! You are so damn annoying! Just stop talking to me!_

_**Fine fine you win for today! Happy now!**_

_Very!_

And with that Sakura drifted away in her thoughts.


	6. Tryouts part 1

Monday morning came fast as Sakura got ready for school. She had returned home when she woke up on Sunday morning at Sasukes.

But for some reason she couldnt get the events from Saturday out of her head.

_Why did he pick me up like that? _She questioned herself.

**_Once again, cause hes got the hots for you!_**

_Wait,what,no way! Uchiha Sasuke couldnt like someone like like me! Hes the most popular guy in school, not to mention THE human ice block!_

_**Well girl I think you're meltin' the ice!**_

_Just shut up! Uchiha Sasuke does NOT like me! There has got to be a good explanation for why he picked me up like that. So just leave me alone!_

_**Whatever, but you know you're only lying to yourself!**_

_SHUT UP ALREADY!_

**_Okay, Okay!_**

And with the end of there conflict it was time to leave for school. Sakura thought through really quick if she needed anything else.

" Oh, I almost forgot, Baseball tyrouts are today!" Sakura screamed and ran to get her equipment. She came out of her bedroom and walked out the door.

_This is going to be so cool! _she thought as she crossed the road. But just as she was in the middle of the road a motor cycle was heading straight at her.

Sakura looked over a squeezed her eyes shut. She then felt someone pick her up and throw her on the back of a seat.

She slowly opened her eyes when the person ahead of her threw her a helmet. " Here, put this on and hold on, unless you want to fall off, that his," the mysterious driver said with a smirk.

" Sasuke!" Sakura said in suprise. She never thought he would let HER of all people ride with him to school.

_Wow who would ever have thought he would let me ride with him! By now I thought he would have stopped and kicked me off!_

_**I told you he liked you! Now grip on tight and feel his chest for me!**_

_Eww! What the hell!No way!_

_**Aww! Damn! You know you want to!**_

_SHUT UP!_

Suddenly, inner Sakura shut up and actually listened to Sakura.

They arrived at the school and parked in one of the front parking spaces. Sasuke and Sakura got off the bike and Sakura took off her helmet swaying her hair back and forth.

_Wow shes pretty cute. Whoa,wait what the hell did I just say!_

Sakura gave the helmet back to Sasuke and said," Arigato,Sasuke!" cheerfully. Sasuke nodded as Sakura left and walked into the building. Sasuke stood silent for a second and then followed behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the day came so fast. Nothing exciting or new really happened during the day, and now it was finally time for baseball tryouts.

Sakura went to the girls locker room and got changed. She grabbed her glove,bat, and batting gloves, and walked out of the locker room.

Silently she walked around as she caught the attention of many boys. They starred and suddenly whispers could be heard all amogst them.

Then the coach walked into the gym and blew his whistle. This caught the attention of everyone and they all went quiet.

Sakura was suprised to see how scary looking the coach was. He was big with alot of muscles and weighed about five times her size.

" Alright you magots, line up on this line while we start tryouts with some relay races," he told them.

Everyone immediatley went to the line and awaited further instructions. The coach looked them all over when he saw Sakura.

" What the hell are you doin' here. Cheerleading is in on the football field!" he yelled at her. Sakura winced a bit and replied," I'm here for baseball tryouts, the sign did say anyone could come."

Some of the boys looked at her in fear that her coment would sure give her a one way ticket to heaven.

The coach starred at her and replied," Whatever." Then mumbled," Stupid girls think they can just..."

he trailed off and got focused on the tryouts once again.

" Alright, at the sound of my whistle get your asses moving and race to the other end of the gym and back. The first 19 to make it back will move to the second part, which will be held tomorrow, As for the ones who follow, you wimps can just go home."

Sakura gulped at the thought of being sent home and sudden determination flew through her.

_Okay, I can so do this, Im gonna teach that s.o.b a lesson that girls can do just as good as guys!_

_**Yeah, you go girl teach that jerk off a lesson! **_screamed inner Sakura in excitment.

**SCREECH!** The whistle blew and they were off. Sakura slowly gained pace as she passed tons of boys until she was in the lead and tied with someone else.

She looked over to her right and saw...,_Sasuke! Hes trying out to!_

_**YES! **_inner Sakura yelled. Sakura just ignored her and got back on track.

They both touched the line and started to head back still neck in neck. The crowd behind them still running starred in amazement at the two. In all the years Sasuke has been trying out (and suceeding I might add) no one has ever been able to keep up with his pace. Yet a mere girl could!

They both croosed over the finish line with great speed and Sasuke looked at who had tied with him and was a little shocked at his answer.

_Sakura, no way! Shes fast. I guess this year I might have some competition. _He thought. Sasuke looked over at her one more time and smrked at her.

Sakura saw him smirk and actually gave a smirk of her own back at him.

The caoch walked over towards them and brushed passed Sakura like she wasnt even there. " Congrates again Uchiha." he said with a smile.

She looked at the coach as he looked back at her with a dirty look on his face. Sakuras expression was a little shocked looking.

Sasuke noticed the dirty look the coach gave Sakura and looked a little upset with his coaches attitude towards her.

**_Why that no good son of a..._ **inner Sakura thought but was interupted when the coach began speaking.

" Well the ones who were the first 19 to come in first are very lucky and well as for the rest of you, you can go home and cry to your moms."

The ones who made it stayed while the others left in shame.

**_Harsh!_**

_Yeah, well at least I didnt have to go home, that must be so embarasing!_

_**Totally! **_

_Well I'm glad we actually agree on something._

__there was no reply.

" Alright, you guys can go home too. As I mentioned earlier, tomorrow will be the second part of tryouts, dissmissed," the coach said.

Sakura went to the girls locker room, got changed, and went home to think about tomorrows tryout session.


	7. Fanboys and the begining of Tryouts pt2

Sakura arrived at home and threw her bags onto the couch. It was 5:37 when she entered her living room. She plopped down beside them and started to think about the events that had just occured.

_Who the hell did that coach think he was, givin' me dirty looks and congradulating people who came in after me!_

_**I say we show 'im what a girl can do and smack the shit out of that jack-ass!**_

_Yeah! But theres just one problem with that._

_**And that is...?**_

_I wont make it on the team and hes a teacher, I'll get suspended or worse._

_**Oh yeah! Kinda forgot about that! Damnit I wanna hit 'im so hard...**_

****Inner Sakura rambled on as Sakura got up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner and go to bed. Tomorrow would be another long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was up in his room. He was lying on his bed pondering about a certain pink haired girl.

_Damn that girl is fast, she was going the same pace as me and looked like she wasnt even trying. But the coach. He didnt seem to like her even with her amazing speed. Well, hes gonna have to start gettin used to it._

Sasuke stared at the ceiling and continued to think about baseball tryouts. This was going to be some year this year.

_First perverted senseis, then rasist tryout coaches, and now girls, or should I say A girl, trying out for baseball. This is gonna be some year._

He rolled over a closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_' BACK OFF I'LL TAKE YOU ON! HEADSTRONG I'LL TAKE ON ANYONE! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE WRONG! HEADSTRONG,YEAH WE'RE HEA...!'_**

****Sakura slapped her alarm clock off and sat up in bed. She stared around and got up to go take a shower.

Once Sakura finished, she blow dried her hair, got changed into her uniform, grabbed her bags, and walked out the door.

Sakura walked down the side walk thinking about what baseball tryouts would be like today.

_I wonder if I'll pass todays session for baseball?_

_**I know we will! **_

_How do you know?_

_**Cause Sasukes there, you dont want to not pass in front of him, now do you? Hes your determination!**_

_WHAT! You're insane! I'm doing this for the love of the sport not for boys._

_**Thats what you think!**_

_Whatever._

Sakura arrived at Konoha High and went to homeroom. She looked around the room and then at her watch.

She must of left atleast fifteen-twenty minutes early because nobody was there, execpt one person. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura quikley looked away from him and took her seat next to him.

**_Well, what do ya know! Sasukes here and you two are 'alone' in the 'same' classroom._**

_Shut up! you are so perverted sometimes you know that!_

_**I know but it cant be helped, look at 'im! Hes sooo HOT!**_

****Sakura took one last glance at him and to her suprise, Sasuke was staring right back at her.

She blushed a little and turned away.

Sasuke looked away as well with a little smirk daring to appear on his face. He wanted to start a conversation with her for some weird reason, but other students started to flow into the classroom as the bell sounded.

Everyone was in their seats talking to eachother. Then a bunch of boys came running up to Sakuras desk.

" WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!" some of them asked.

" SAKURA-CHAN WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" more asked.

" SAKURA I LOVE YOU!" some more shouted over others.

Sakura stared at them all in shock and tried to say something to make them go away.

Sasuke sat in his seat and watched as all of this happen. He was used to what she was going through.

_Guess Sakura has a fanclub of her own now. Speaking of fanclubs, I guess I'll actually be left alone for once._

Just as Sasuke finished the last word of his thoughts, he saw a cloud of dust coming towards him.

_Guess I spoke too soon. _He thought.

" SASUKE I LOVE YOU!"

" WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!"

" NO GO WITH ME SASUKE!"

Sasuke and Sakura were now surrounded by a mob of fans. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She looked like she could use some help. To him it also looked like she had more fans than he did!

Their sensei finally walked in just as the bell rang for first period rang. All the fans ran to get their bags.

Sakura and Sasuke quickley ran out the door, and went their seperate ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was finally over as Sakura walked into the girls lockerroom. She had a tough day today. With all the boys asking her to the dance coming up Friday. She then wondered what would happen when she walked out of the lockerroom.

She got changed and went out of the lockerroom only to be mobbed by fanboys that were trying out.

Sakura ducked down and crawled her way out and ran to the other side of the gym. She slowed down and sat on the bleachers.

Sasuke was sitting a little away from her. He stared at her as she mumbled," Why me," in exasperation.

Sasuke smirked and looked at the crowd of fanboys still in the corner yelling.

_What a bunch of losers._

An ear-splitting whistle was heard as the coach told everyone to quiet down.

" Alright everyone, we are going to be playing a scrimage against one another. I'm gonna split you into two teams."

As the coach split everyone into the teams the only one left was Sakura. She looked up at the coach as he said," Oh, you're still here, fine, go to team 2."

Sakura thought, _WHY I..., as she walked over to team to._

" Ok, team 1 will bat first, team 2 will obviously be in feils first. You guys pick a captian, pick where everyone will go or when everyone will bat and let the game begin!"

This was going to be good.


	8. The Start of the Heat of Tryouts pt 2

The game got under way and the teams were almost all ready.

Sakura looked at her team captain as he asked," Does anyone here pitch? If we're gonna start the game then we need a pitcher." he explained.

Sakura thought and looked around,' _Wait, if I pitched for softball, maybe I can pitch here too!_' she thought. " I-I can, I mean, Ive never pitched for baseball but I have pitched for softball before, maybe I can try." Sakura told them.

They all looked at her in shock. then one of them replied," What do ya say captain, should we give her a chance?"

" I guess we can, but just remember, most of this scrimage is counting on you Sakura." he told her.

She nodded and they all went to their assigned positions.

Sakura was mow at the pitchers mound. She bent down and picked up the ball, staring at it and thinking, ' _This whole game counts on me, I have to believe in what my friends told me, well, here goes nothing_.'

Sakura looked up and saw the catcher, he smiled at her and put on his helmet.

The batter finally came afterwards. Sakura was ready, this was it, time to show that son of a bitch coach what she could do!

She slowly raised her arm in the air, turned to her side, lifting her leg a little, and released the ball with all her might.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched the ball fly toward the batter with great speed.

Sasuke stood behind the batters box, behind the fence.

All of the sudden the batter swung and a loud smack was heard.

Sasukes eyes widdened,' _No way_...' he thought.

Then they heard someone yell...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked shocked at what had happened. All of a sudden she was broke from her daze when someone yelled," SSSTTTTRRRRIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEE!" loudly across the field.

Everyone was silent. Even the coach was shocked. Then the captain of their tryout team called time out and ran up to her, " I thought you said you've never pitched baseball before!" he told her excitedly.

" And I told the truth, Ive never pitched baseball, only softball." Sakura replied.

" Well it looked like you were pretty experenced out there, great job, with you on our team pitching we actually have a chance, now we'll just have to see how you do batting, you were so meant for this team!"

he told her, then ran of again.

' _Thats what everyone told me_,' she thought. A smirk appeared on her face. ' _Im living my dream, Im finally playing on a baseball team.'_

_**' YEAH, NOW LETS SHOW THESE BOYS, AND SASUKE OF COURSE, WHAT WERE MADE OF!' **_screamed inner Sakura in delight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a while and they were now heading in for their turn to bat.

Sakura sat on the bench in the dugout wondering when she was going to be up to bat.

She watched as the other team got into their assigned positions and she saw Sasuke head to the pitchers mound also.

Sakura was not completly shocked though. She knew he must have been a good pitcher.

He looked so concentrated. It was like watching someone do a standardized teast but without the pencils and the test.

Sasuke drew back the ball and was now in the same formation that Sakura was in when she pitched. He then whipped the ball and it landed in the catchers glove perfectly.

Sakura was amazed with his talent, he was indeed very skilled. No wonder he was the team captain.

Then, suprisingly, he looked over at her. She quickley looked away hiding the blush daring to appear on her face.

" Sakura, you're up."

" Huh, oh, ok!"

Sakura got on her blue and black batting gloves, got her bat, and put on her helmet.

She stepped up to the plate and gently tapped the home plate with the bat. Sakura got into her ready stance and raised the bat, she was so ready to do this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at her. She had a look of confedence in her emerald green eyes. ' **_You so like her dont you?'_**

_' What? No I dont what the hell are you talking about leave me alone Im in the middle of a game!_

_**' Fine but only because you're playing baseball! But I will be back!**_

_' Whatever.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the game got under way. Sakura was ready and everyone was waiting on Sasuke, who was recently getting over a battle with his inner self.

Then he snapped out of it and got ready to pitch the ball.

_' Heres the wind-up, and here comes the pitch, 3,2,1' _Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura dug her feet into the hard gravel beneath her and tightened her grip on the bat. She swong at the baseball and...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the short cahppie but Im recently adding a new story called Worlds Collide. I have 3 different animes in that story, but you'll have to read to find out who! and with story Im leaving you with a cliff hanger, I know im so evil! MUHAHAHAHA!


	9. The End of the Game and the Results

Hola! As you all know Ive been thinkin about discontinuing this story for a LONG time and well...Im come to a desition...I am going to...CONTINUE!!! Any of u who are screaming and jumping for joy right now should be thanking the lord...not to mention all u wonderful fans out there who helped me change my mind about discontinuing! Way to go fans! Well N e ways...heres the moment you've all been waiting for(Drum roll please)Its time for...The 9th Chapter of One Hit Wonder!!!!!!!!! Hope u all enjoy!R&R!

Regular

_**Inner Sakura/Sasuke**_

_Thoughts_

**Sounds(Like BAM!)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 9

Finally the game got under way. Sakura was ready and everyone was waiting on Sasuke,who was recently getting over a battle with his inner self.Then he snapped out of it and got ready to pitch the ball.

_Heres the wind-up,and here comes the pitch,3,2,1 _Sakura thought excitedly.

Sakura dug her feet into the hard gavel beneath her,and tightened her grip on the bat. She swong at the baseball and...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**WHAP!**

Sasuke watched the ball fly over his head and into the far left of the out-field. It landed about a foot away from the fences which surrounded the baseball diamond.

The out-field stared in amasement as Sakura ran the bases quickley,not even taking a second glance at where the ball landed.

Sasuke snapped out of his shocked state and turned to see her just reaching past second."HURRY UP YOU BAFOONS!"(not sure if i spelled that right)Sasuke shouted to the left fielder.He also snapped out of his shocked state and sprinted to get the ball.Once the ball was at hand,he threw it in to the second baseman who missed the throw.

_KUSO!_

Sasuke lepted for the ball and scooped it off the ground,winging around to throw it to home,but stopped when he relized that Sakura was all ready at home plate,being cheered on by her team.

Sasuke glared at his out-fielders who had heart-shaped eyes and were staring at the pink-haired girl. He turned back to face the girl,seeing her surrounded by tons of fan-boys once again.

She looked over at him and gave him a heart-warming smile that made the Uchiha prodigy blush lightly.The raven-haired boy turned his head to hide the pink on his cheeks.

_**AWWW! SOMEONES IN LOVE,SOMEONES IN LOVE!**_

_SHUT UP! I am not..._

_**You soooooo like her! Admit it! Shes the dream-girl you've been lookin for!**_

_SHUT UP I SAID!!! I TOLD YOU ONCE...I AM NOT IN LOVE! Shes going to be all sporty to impress me and the next thing I know she'll turn into one of my stupid fan-girls and join the rest of them in annoying and obsessing over ME!_

_**Well, let me put it this way...I know you like her...because Im you. You just hate to admit that you're falling in love and the ice is melting!You think you're all that and that you cant love!Well Im going to haunt you for the rest of your life until you finally see that you're lying to your-self!MUHAHAHAHA!**_

_Okay...Well you're gonna get pretty bored up there cause I dont talk much and i wont ever play into your little game.So enjoy your stay cause this Uchiha isnt fallin for it!_

_**Oh but you already have...**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**I dont know...just thought it would make the moment dramatic.**_

_You make every thing dramatic._

_**HEY! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?**_

_Hn.Whatever._

Sasuke broke from his inner conflict to see what was going on.Nobody had started playing since Sakura had scored at home.

_Wait...come to think of it where IS Sakura?_

Sasuke looked around the field to see Sakura missing.He took one last glace behind the catcher and saw two legs behind the cage.He put his mit down to see what was going on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"First off,who do you think you are?"The coach asked her.

"Sakura Haruno.Who did you think I thought I was."Sakura replied sarcastically.

This made the coach furious.

"Sakura eh? Well listen up sweetheart cause I've got news for you!We dont allow preppy little pink-haired princesses on MY team!(a/n:geez harsh)Especially ones that like to show off and think that their all that!Now I suggest you get off MY field and go home to your mommy and paint your nails or something cause Ive got baseball tryouts to run!"He screamed at her.

Sakura looked hurt at his words and became angry."And what if I refuse?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!-"The coach grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and raised her eye level to him.

"Hey!Whats going on over here?!"Sasuke suddenly appeared around the corner from the cage and was glaring at his coach.

The coach instantly dropped Sakura to the ground,making her land on her back.

He stalked away mumbling things like "Stupid pink haired bitch,I'll show her whose boss here..."past Sasuke and back into the dug out.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her back as Sasuke silently walked over to her.He looked down at her and offered her a hand.

"Are you okay?"he asked as he out-streched his hand to the girl on the ground.

She looked up and onyx met emerald.She looked away blushing but took his hand.Sasuke gradually(not sure if thats spelt right either)pulled her off the ground and stared at her.

When she finally calmed down, she turned to him and muttered an,"Arigatou" and lightly pecked him on the cheek.Sakura gave him another one of her famous heart-warming smiles and ran off towards the dug-out,his eyes wide as he watched her retreating back.

Sasuke couldnt help but blush and touch the spot on his cheek where she had just kissed him.

_**WOOHOO!ALRIGHT! SCORE 1 FOR THE PRODIGY BOY! NOW DIDNT YOU JUST LOVE THAT!?**_

"..."

_**Hey?Are you there?HEEELLLLOOO!EARTH TO SASUKE!**_

"..."

_**Damn! You're right...it is lonley up here!"**_

And with that inner Sasuke went away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Did I just KISS Sasuke Uchiha?!!_

_**LIKE HELL YOU DID!Now if only we could get him to take you back to his room again...something else might happen!**_

_EWWW!YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!_

_**Well its not my fault that Sasuke is freaking SEXY! I mean come-on!Look at him!**_

Sakura took a quick glance over at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at her and she quickley turned away.

_**OOOH!DAMN HES FINE!**_

_Shut up.Try-outs is staring again and I dont feel like listening to you yap._

_**Fine.Only because this isnt a trial of skill anymore.This is a trial of LOVE! And you NEED to win!**_

Inner Sakura went away leaving Sakura in peace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The score was now 25-27 with one out to go,Sasukes team at bat and in the lead. Sakura wiped the sweat of her head with the back of her hand and focused on who the next batter was. She took a sharp breath as she realized who was walking to the batters box. It was Sasuke!

_OMG! I dont know if I can pitch anymore..._

_**AH! SASUKE-KUN IS UP! What do ya mean you cant pitch anymore...you're good!**_

_But they were ametures(dont think i spelled that right either) this is Sasuke, the captin 2 years in a row!!!_

_**Just try your best...if you do Im sure he'll be impressed...**_

_Is that all you care about,,,Is impressing him?_

_**YES!**_

Sakura shoved her inner-self away and got focused on the game.

"PLLLAAAAYYYY BBBAAAALLLL!"

This was it. Time to shine.

Sakura wound up,focusing on the catchers mit. She lifted her leg and thrust the ball foward.

"SSSTTTRRRRIIIKKKEEE!"

_No way..._

This was not happening. Everyone on the feild was staring at her in mortal shock. But all Sasuke did was give her his trademark smirk.

_So...she wants to play rough does she?_

_**What kind of rough are you talking about?Cause if its in the bedroom I'll be glad to play too!**_

_Ew!You're sick!_

Sasuke snapped away and got back in position.

Sakura did the same and pitched the ball with more confidence then before.

**WHACK!**

The ball flew sky high and over the fences for a grand-slam. People cheered and the whistle blew. The coach smiled and shook a congradulatory(not sure if spelled right but oh well!) hand with Sasuke.

"Alright magots...I got the list here. If your name isnt here go home!

_Okay,this is it. _Thought Sakura nervously.

He called some random peoples name that I dont feel like naming and was finally at the bottom of the list.

"...and the last couple." he paused "Sasuke Uchiha,Neji Hyugga, and Haruno..."

"YES!"

"You can go home! No GIRL belongs on MY team or anywhere near this sport!" he spat at her.

Sakura's smile soon turned into a frown and she was on the verge on crying. She heard the boys all around yell "THATS NOT FAIR SHE'S BETTER THAN MOST OF US!" or "YOU'RE SO SEXIST! SHE'S JUST AS GOOD AS UCHIHA!"

Which she didnt really agree with at all. Sasuke was a MUCH better player than she was by far. He deserved a spot on the team,but not her,she was pathetic.

She lowered her head,hair covering her eyes and began to walk through the crowd of boys when she heard a voice that could not be mistaken.

"Coach...its either she's on the team...or I quit." a stotic voice explained.

Sakura whipped around and whispered,"Sasuke."

"But,Sasuke your my best player! And I dont want some peuny(dont think i spelled that right)little pink-haired preppy princess on MY team! Theres no way-"

Sasuke cut him off,"Then you just lost your best player."

Sasuke took of his his glove,handed it to the coach and began to walk towards Sakura. He grabbed her hand and they started to walk away.

"Sasuke you didnt-"

"Just wait."

"Fine. She's on." the coach said glummly.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, his lips forming into a small smirk.

"I said she's on. But ONE screw up and she's off!" The coach replied.

"That's what I thought you said," Sasuke let go of her hand and got his mit back from the coach. As he walked by he whisered to Coach(a/n:I decided to call him coach cause I got tired off writing the every time i wrote coach!).

"And touch her like that again and there will be hell to pay. She's one of us now,so I suggest you get guts and treat her like one of us too.Or I'll be forced to give you personal lessons myself." Then continued on his way.

Coach's face went pale as he looked toward the bubblegum haired girl.

"Practice starts a week from today right after school.Get changed and come here.This where we will meet." Then he walked in the direction of the parking lot,along with alot of the other boys.

Sakura stood there shocked and wondered what Sasuke had said to him to make him change his attitude so fast. But who cares?She was on the team and thats all that mattered.

She thought about what her first practice was going to be like as she made her journey home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

And thats the 9th chapter!You guys finally got to find out what happens in the story! How did u like it!?Well just leave your opinion in a review and tell me wut u think!

Until next time...well...next chapter,

ramen4brains!

ps-yes i do have a brain but the only thing i think about is ramen...JK!!!


	10. After Game Fight

hey guyz i had a major writerz block but now im back! i got so many ideas n im updatin all muh stories so check them out 2 hope u enjoy!

--

Chapter 10: After-Game Fight

Sakura's POV:

I could feel the wind whipping through muh pink locks as I ran around the bases, stopping at third base. The crowd was screaming. I never felt this alive. My blood was pumping, my heart was racing, everything just felt CRAZY! In the good way. The only time I ever felt such a rush is when I was on the field.

It's been a good month since our first practice and we were already into the 5th game of the season. Our team has been undefeated so far and our confidence strong about going to the championships this year once again. Oops...better knock on wood!

**WHAP!**

Joey had just hit a single and was making his way to first as I took off toward home, scoring us another run. Now we were up by 10! This was going to be a great victory!

--

Normal POV:

Sakura walked into the dugout, only to be high-fived by her fellow teamates. She took a seat at the end, sliding off her blue helmet, and shwishing her hair. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and began to focus on the game. It was the last inning. If they got 3 more runs they would officially win for the 5th time in a row!

Sasuke walked out of the dugout and to the batters box. He dug his cleats into the dirt and prepared to hit a homerun.

_This is it Sasuke. You gotta hit atleast a triple to win this thing. _Sasuke thought.

The pitcher wound up. Sakura sat up straight on the edge of the bench in anticipation.

_Comeone Sasuke-kun! You got this! _Sakura thought excitedly. The tenseness in the air got thicker as everyone became silent.

One-Two-THREE! The ball was off and Sasuke dug his cleats harder into the ground as the ball came closer and closer and-

**WHAP!!**

Everyone stood up as the ball went farther and farther until it finally landed...

**"HOMERUN!! KONOHA HIGH WINS!!"** The anouncer yelled!

Sasuke smirked and ran the bases. Sakura jumped up and down as the whole team ran out to meet Sasuke at home base. Sasuke rounded third base to see his whole team there waiting for him. He stopped as he was engulfed by all his team members.

"Wait to go Sasuke!" They shouted. He smirked and pushed throught them all.

"Sasuke-kun you did it! You won the game!" Sakura yelled, while jumping up to hug the Uchiha. Sasuke was shocked at first but hugged her back. Honestly he had somewhat grown to like the pink haired girl. She supported the team no matter what and she was one hell of a player for a girl.

_**Not to mention her smokin' bod!! **_

_Yea...Wait...WHAT! Dude...Shut up I don't like her like that..._

_**Sure you don't...That's why you actually hugged her back right?**_

_Whatever..._

_**That's what I thought.**_

Sakura broke the hug and gave him her signature heart-warming smile. Sasuke looked at her and blushed.

_Ok maybe I like her a little._

_**TOLD YOU TOLD YOU!!**_

He ignored his inner-self and walked towards the dugout. The coach ran up to Sasuke with a wide smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it Sasuke. You always come through for us!" he yelled. Sasuke just looked at him and nodded. He hated when the coach did that, it made him look like he was a super star when the fact was the whole team worked together to win. The coach patted him on the back and walked over to shake hands with the opposite teams coach. Sasuke grabbed his stuff and walked out to the parking lot where he heard a bunch of laughter.

"Come-on girlie! Just ONE little smooch!" an un-fimiliar voice said.

"I said NO asshole. Now leave me alone." said a girls voice.

"Aw. Look guys. She's trying to be a tough girl!" another boy said. He pushed the girl into one of the other boys who turned the girl around and kissed her on the lips.

Sasuke saw this and hid behind a near-by car trying to get a closer look at who the boys were and who the girl was cause he sure as hell wasn't gonna help one of his annoying fan girls.

The girl pushed away as fast as she could and punched the guy clear across the face.

"YOU JACKASS!" she screamed.

_That voice...it couldn't be..._

_**SLAP!!**_

The girl fell to the ground as the boys friend slapped her across the face with force. She winced and tried to get back up only to be kicked back down again.

"That'll teach you, you little pink-haired bitch!" he yelled,"No one fucking hits me and gets away with it!" The boy kicked her again and she coughed out a little blood.

--

Sasuke stood behind a car and played over what the boy had just said.

_You little __pink-haired__ bitch...there's only one girl I know that has pink hair..._

Indeed it was Sakura. She got back up, stumbling a little, and took a deep breath. Sakura looked like she was about to pass out any minute.

"Haha. Looks like the little princess couldn't take us." the other boy said, high-fiving his friend. Sakura smirked a little and with speed, pulled back her arm and released a power-filled punch. It hit the boy who had been kicking her and he went flying back. The other boy watched in suprise and then became angry. He turned toward Sakura who was already swinging another punch at him. Quickly he moved his head to the left, grabbing her arm and twisting it, causing Sakura to turn around and come into him. Her back was now against his chest and her arm behind her back. She tried moving her other arm to somehow punch the boy and make him release her but she stopped when she felt cold metal against her neck. Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately knew what was against her neck.

"Hm. Looks like we got you now bitch."said the boy holding her as the other boy got up,wiping the blood from his mouth, and stood him front of her. He took out a blade of his own and pressed it up against her arm. Sakura winced as she knew what was about to happen. The boy smiled and slide the blade quickly down her arm, leaving a long gash.

"Agh!" Sakura cried out in pain. The boy smirked and did the same to her other arm, and then her stomache making Sakura yell out in pain. When she did, the boys laughed.

--

Sasuke watched as Sakura stood up, looking like she was about to pass out any second. He was worried and was about to run out and help when he heard a bone-crunching punch. He saw one of the boys flying backwards and smirked.

Sakura tried to punch the other boy but he dodged and grabbed her arm. Now her back was against his chest and her one arm was behind her back. She swung her arm around and tried to hit the boy but stopped. Sasuke saw a shiny piece of metal in the moonlight and knew that it was a blade. The boy held the blade against her throat. He saw the other boy get up and take out a blade of his own. He held it against her free arm and dragged it down leaving a long gash. He did the same to her other arm and left a gash across her stomach.

Now Sasuke was pissed. He had to sit there and watch her scream in pain and get hit and cut for long enough. He ran out from behind the car and toward the boys and Sakura.

--

The boys laughed as Sakura coughed up some blood from being cut in the stomach.

"Go ahead Daisuke.It's your turn to have some fun." the boy standing in front of Sakura said to the boy holding the knife against Sakura's throat with a victorious smile. Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

_I guess...this is it..._

She closed her eyes and braced for the sting of the cut when she heard a **THUMP** and the knife fell to the ground. Sakura looked behind her to see Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face, cool as ever.

_Sasuke! He's always there when I need him! Maybe this is why I like him so much. I feel bad though. This is the second time he's had to save me..._

She smiled and began to run towards him when she felt a strong arm grab her around the waist. She struggled to break free but wasn't strong enough.

"Where the hell do you think you're going and who the hell are you?" the boy spat. Sakura just stared at Sasuke.

"It's common courtousy to gives ones name first before asking another for his name." Sasuke replied smoothly. The boy growled and pushed Sakura down on the ground roughly. She tried to get up but her arms were numb from the gashes. She watched as the boy ran up to Sasuke and swung at him. Sasuke dodged easily and gave him a sucker-punch right to the nose, making the boy step back and teary-eyed. Sasuke then took this opportunity to step on the boys foot, making the boy bend over and when her did Sasuke kneed him in the face, knocking him out.

Sasuke smiled and wiped his hands together.

"Assholes." he said. He then went over to Sakura and helped her up.

"You ok?" he asked looking her up and down(and no not in the sexual way...yet...lolz jk jk.).She looked in really bad condition. Her arms were all bloody and so was her stomach and face. Sasuke hated seeing her this way.Sakura looked up to say thank you, but then she felt a sudden dizziness(spelling? lolz) and everything went black. Sasuke caught her in his arms and looked down at her. He knew she was gonna pass out eventually. She got one hell of a beating and put up one hell of a fight. She must've been exhausted.

Sasuke picked Sakura up and put her on his back(like a piggy-back ride) and began to walk out of the school parking lot and to his mansion.

--

A/N:and thats it for now. how sweet was that! Sakura finally admitted that she liked Sasuke and Sasuke admitted that he like Sakura! yay! lolz well tune in next time to c wut happens next! later!


	11. Spaghetti&Meatballs Really Are Romantic!

Hola Amigos/Amigas! Well n e wayz here's the 11th chapter of One Hit Wonder! I never imagined it being this long but each time I keep getting more and more ideas and wham! another chapter after another chapter! lolz well n e wayz imma stop babbling on and get on wit the chapter already lolz here ya go!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Chapter 11:Spaghetti and Meatballs Really Are Romantic

The morning sun shone through the window of the once dark room as the green eyed girl opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling in a confused manor. The events from last night after the game had flashed through her mind and she sat up quickly, wincing as pain ran through her stomach and arms. Sakura looked around and saw a dark blue,almost black, room. It was quite simple. There was the bed obviously, a black dresser across from the bed next to the door and a pair of glass doors leading out to a balcony.

_Where am I?_

"I see you're awake miss." said a cheerful voice. Sakura looked over to the door to see an older woman, about 50, smiling sweetly at her. She smiled back with a warm smile.

"Mr. Uchiha requests your presence in the living room as soon as you're done getting changed." The woman told her as she pointed to the clothes that were layed out ontop of the dresser. Sakura nodded and whispered a thank you as the kind woman exited the room, shutting the door behind her. The pink haired girl slowly got up and walked over to the dresser,examining the clothes. They were none other than Uchiha Sasuke's. Sakura blushed as she quickly slid on the clothes that were provided for her and walked out of the room and down the long hallway.

_It's been a while since I've been here. _Sakura thought, remembering the day Sasuke had first saved her. She really owed him one.

She came to the stairs and saw the Uchiha boy sitting on teh couch watching a show on his big screen t.v. Sakura descended the stairs and approached the back of the couch. Just as she was about to say that she was there Sasuke turned around.

"Morning." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke nodded. They looked at eachother for a couple minutes in silence until Sasuke looked back at his t.v.

"You can come sit you know. I don't bite." he said to the girl, smirking. Sakura blushed lightly and took next to the raven haired boy on the small couch. They sat in silence once again for a couple minutes until Sakura began to speak.

"Um...I just wanted to say thanks...about last night...and for letting me stay here again.I'll get out of your hair as soon as my clothes get done in the dryer. I must be a real pain in the butt ne?" She gave a small fake laugh as the onyx eyed boy looked at her. She smiled at him with her signature heart-warming smile and he blushed slightly.

_After everything she's been through, she can still smile like that and be so happy. Maybe that's why I like her so much. _

_**Once again...not to mention she looks madddd hotttt in your clothes.**_

_Sweatdrop You are SUCH a PERV._

_**I can't help it. I mean if you don't agree with me then you must be like in denile(a/n:sp) or something! anyways...why dont you ask her to like spend the day with you or something. You know. So you can make sure she's ok or whatever. I bet she's got nothing to do and I know what your lazy ass would be doing...go take a walk in the park with her! Pick her a flower and then slam her down on the bench and have a make-out session! hehe!**_

_TwitchTwitch You. Are. Sick. But it's probably not a bad idea to keep an eye on her._

Sasuke looked at the green eyed girl and she looked back smiling.

"Miss? Your clothes are ready." the woman from before said cheerfully. Sakura smiled and slowly got up and going into the bathroom to change. She came back in a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a tight green short-sleeved shirt with a picture of a Sakura-blossom on it. It came down to just above her belly-button, but showed her pink cherry blossom belly botton ring show. Sasuke looked up at Sakura as she handed him back his clothes and blushed again.

_**GOD...DAMN...THATS...HOTT! **_Inner Sasuke shouted. Sasuke mentally glared at his perverted inner self, yet somewhat had to agree.

"Well anyways, thanks for everything, but I really should be going. I have some grocery shopping to do and stuff. So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday." Sakura was about to walk away when she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked back to see Sasuke holding onto her wrist. He slowly got up and let go.

"I'll come with you. Besides, there's really nothing to do around here anyway." He said stotically, looking away. Sakura looked at him with a confused look, but then just shrugged it off as she smiled and walked to the front door. She picked up her baseball bag and the couple walked out the door and across the street to the small home of Haruno Sakura. She walked in and put down her baseball bag in her room. The quickly went through her cabinets and fridge, making a list of all the groceries that she needed. She then turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Ok. I'm ready!" She said excitedly, practically skipping out the door, a bored Uchiha slowly following behind her. They walked down the empty streets of Konoha until they reached the busy shopping center. Sakura walked over to the fruit stand with Sasuke following behind. As she discussed fruit prices with the man behind the cart, Sasuke looked around. This place was crawling with teenage boys suprisingly. Sasuke glared at a boy who had been walking by as well as checking out Sakura. He gulped and walked away. Sasuke's glare faded as he continued to watch for any more boys who mught check out the pink haired girl.

Sakura had paid for her fruits and the couple walked over to the frozen meat cart. Sakura smiled at the elderly man behind the cart as she then began discussing prices with him. She was very careful with her money. Sasuke once agian assumed his position as he eyes the area for any teenage boys with raging hormones(a/n: lolz raging hormones...lolz...that always makes me laugh!).

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked snapping Sasuke out of his lookout mode.

"Could you do me a quick favor and run to the cart next to this one and buy 3 large bags of potatoes for me?" she asked polietly, handing him the money he would need. The onyx eyed boy nodded, taking the money and heading over to the cart.

As he was looking through the bags to find good potatoes he began to hear a conversation between to boys near-by.

"Oi, check out that one. She's hot." Said raging hormones boy #1.(a/n:still laughing lolz). The other one nodded in agreement.

"She kinda looks like a little bit of an airhead too. Which is good, cause I never have luck with the smart ones. She's just my type too." Raging hormones boy #1 said. Sasuke looked up at the boys to see who they were pointing at and he glared.(a/n:btw if you read/watch fruits basket...then you know where i got this from lolz. not the exact words but its close enough lolz).

"Then go ask her out dude. This one looks like a winner." Raging hormones boy #2 said. Boy #1 nodded and began to approach the emerald eyed girl when Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her. Sakura looked up shocked to see Sasuke's face merely inches from her own. His arm was above her head and resting on the cart behind the couple(a/n:you noe when kyo comes and punches the wall above tohrus head and he acts all kool and all...yea...itz that...lolz). Sasuke then looked at the two boys with raging hormones with a hard stare. The two boys gulped and sweatdropped, turning around and running in the other direction. Sasuke smirked and looked down at the blushing girl. He moved his hand from the cart and turned his back to the pink haired girl.

"Where to next?" he asked stotically as usual. Sakura broke from her shocked state and shook her head.

"Oh umm...I think that's it. I mean...I am only shopping for one after all." She smiled. Sasuke nodded and the couple walked back down the empty streets of Konoha and to the home or Haruno Sakura. Once they got there Sakura unlocked the door, walking in and setting down some of the bags, as did the Uchiha. Sakura then quickly unpacked everything and put the bags in the cabinet under the sink.

"Well I guess that's it. Thank you for helping me carry the groceries. I hope it wasn't to much of a burden for you." The cherry blossom girl said smiling once again. Sasuke hn'd and looked around the house. It was so small compared to his. He remebered the first time he came to her house. He looked back at Sakura as she stared out the window. The sun was already setting and it was just about past dinner time(a/n: i eat dinner around 6 or 7 it depends but you can just imagine it as the time you eat dinner lolz). Sakura then looked up and put her index finger to her chin in a thinking position.

"Hmm...I wonder what I should do for dinner tonight. I didn't really think about it. Hmmm...maybe I should just skip it again tonight." She thought atloud. Sasuke watched the girl.

_Skip? Again? Is that what she does? No wonder she doesn't need that much food._

_**Ugh. No wonder she's got such a hott bod. She skips meals. Not that I'm complaining though. Hehe.**_

_Once again...You're sick._

Sakura was still thinking when she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her out her front door.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" She asked confused. Sasuke just kept looking foward as he dragged the confused girl across the street and into the front yard of the Uchiha Mansion.

"You're eating as my place. My maids making spaghetti and meatballs. She always makes too much. So you're eating spaghetti tonight."

Sakura just started blankly at the raven haired boys back as she was dragged into the Uchiha Masion and to the kitchen table. She sat down as Sasuke went over to his made on the other side of the kitchen and began to speak with her. She looked back at Sakura with a suprised look and then at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke nodded as well and sat down across from Sakura. For such a big kitchen, the table was quite small. The couple sat there in silence until the aroma of spaghetti and meatballs filled the air. Sakura looked down to see a spaghetti filled plate in front of her. She licked her lips and looked up at the maid.

"Wow! This looks delicious! Thank you!" she said to the maid, smiling her signature heart-warming smile. The maid looked at her shockingly for a minute, but then smiled as well and nodded at the girl. She then exited the room leaving the couple alone. The two ate there meal in silence. Sakura looked up at Sasuke to see him eating a fork full of spaghetti. He looked so bored and lonely. Sakura smirked evily and cut off a small piece of her meatball.

**Splat!**

Sasuke looked down at his nose with a suprised look, then back at Sakura, who was looking around the room innocently. He smirked and took a string of spaghetti from his plate.

**Splat!**

Sakura looked up at her pink locks to see a string of spaghetti hanging from her head. She then looked at the Uchiha boy who was staring at her with a wide smirk. She smirked back and filled her hand with spaghetti. She then got up and began to walk toward the Uchiha boy. He looked at her with suspition as she slowly approached him. Sakura then launched her hand foward, smothering spaghetti in his face. He looked at her with suprise but then smirked once again.

"So that's how it's gonna be ne?" Sakura just looked at the boy with an innocent looked and the food fight began.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

15 Minutes Later...

The couple sat in front of eachother on the kitchen floor. Sakura was smiling widely and laughing. Sasuke was smirking at the spaghetti covered girl. He looked at her examming her messy face.

"Sasuke-kun. You have a meatball in your hair!" Sakura laughed as she crawled over to the smirking onyx eyed boy to retrieve the meatball. Once she had taken the meatball out of his hair, she sat back and looked at the boy once more, letting out another set of cute giggles. Sasuke continued to smirk at the emerald eyed girl.

"Sakura. You got some spaghetti on your forehead." Sasuke said moving his face closer to hers as he retrieved the spaghetti. Sakura looked at Sasuke's face. Their faces where merely inches apart once again and she blushed. They stared into eachothers eyes as the space between their lips slowly began to close. The couples lips met as they finally kissed.

From far away, the maid was watching the couple. She smiled as she saw the space between the two's face disappear.

"I guess spaghetti and meatballs really are romantic after all."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

A/N: aww! how romantic! if i had a date like that i would cherrish the memory FOREVER! lolz well n e wayz until next time! pce!3


	12. Sasuke & SakuraTOGETHER?

Hola Amigas/os...im back from vacation n am ready 2 begin writing again! when we last tuned in Sasuke and Sakura had just got done havin a HUGE spaghetti and meatball fight and ended up falling for eachother! how cute is that!? reminded me of Lady and the Tramp lolz. n e wayz unfortunately...the story is coming to a close soon. it'll probably b another couple chapters before the end. the team is preparing for the championship game. well lets stop wastin time n get to the story!!3

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Chapter 12:Sasuke and Sakura...TOGETHER!?

The day started of perfectly for our little cherry blossom. After the food fight last night, she had stayed at the Uchiha's house to help him clean up. By the time the cleaning was finished, it was very late, so Sasuke offered her to stay there, after finally asking her to be his girlfriend! So this morning she woke up in her boyfriends house and they were now walking to school together hand in hand.

"NO WAY! UCHIHA AND HARUNO!" yelled a guy in the hallway to his friend.

"Yea. But I knew it was gonna happen. I mean the way those two acted when they were out on the field. It was like they were meant to be. Though I would rather be with her."

Suddenly there was a loud boom as the double doors to the school burst open showing a crying boy. His hair was pure black and shaped like a bowl. He was wearing the school uniform but it was tighter then the rest of the boys uniforms. He had big round eyes and thick thick rectangular eyebrows. (a/n:guess who lolz). He walked through the halls in a dramatic form.

"It can't be true! Please tell me that its not true!"he yelled as he took a random boy by the collar of his shirt and held the other hand up to his forehead(a/n:drama queen lee lolz). The other boy sweatdropped. The door opened once again to reveal the two people in question. Everyone gasped when they entered the school, holding hands. Fan-girls had mini heart attacks, as for the Fan-boys. Sakura just stared at everyone, wondering why they all looked so shocked. She shrugged it off. As they passed by the bowl cut boy, he lept and grabbed onto Sakura's ankles. She was going to trip but Sasuke caught her, they both looked down at the pathetic boy. He was crying and looking up to the bubblegum haired girl. She sweatdropped, breaking one foot free and trying to wiggle him off of the other one(a/n:she still holding Sasukes hand the same time...if u close ur eyes and picture it...its quite funny lolz).

"NO! SO IT IS TRUE! MY DEAR CHERRY BLOSSOM WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" he yelled to the sky. Sakura sweatdropped even more. Sasuke just glared at the boy around his girlfriends ankle.

"Why! Why! Why!! You were supposed to be mine!! You were the one supposed to go to the dance with me in two days!! WAH!!" he cried to the skies. Sakura was really sweatdropping now. Sasuke was really glaring now as he saw the boy tighten his grip around the girls ankle.

"Um.Im sorry?" she said. What was she supposed to say. She didn't even know who this boy was. Finally the raven haired boy had had enough. He walked behind the boy and picked him up by his shirt, making him do a little doggie pattle style thing in the air. Sasuke then walked away and dropped him in a random classroom, then shut the door. Everyone blinked as the couple reunited and walked away, hand in hand once again. The boy in the room was screaming.

"My name is Lee! Come backk!! We were destined to be together!!" Sakura just looked behind her and sweatdropped once again.

_Oh! I totally forgot about the dance in two days!_

_**Maybe your knight in school uniform will ask you.**_

_Nah. I heard he's never taken a girl to a dance EVER._

_**Yea. But your his GIRLFRIEND now. I mean if he dont wanna take you then there are plently of other guys that will but Im sure he wont wanna see you with another guy and all, especially dancing with another guy.**_

_That's true. But I really want Sasuke to ask me!_

In Sasuke's mind...

_**Yo did you totally forget about the dance!?**_

_No. Just don't wanna go with any stupid fan girls._

_**Uh hello you have a girlfriend now. You should ask her!**_

_I dont know. Dances aren't really my thing._

_**Oh Come on! You know you wanna dance with her! Come on ask her!!**_

_Alright alright fine. I'll ask her on the way home from school ok?_

_**Agreed.**_

The two walked into their class and to their seats.

"Alright class. Let's begin."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

45 Minutes Later...

It was once again time for gym class. The two new lovebirds were once again in the same class and were sitting next to eachother holding a very funny conversation...well Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked. He held her hand once again and she blushed. Any blush that was caused by him always made him smirk. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush even more. He smirked even more.

From far away, a very angry crowd of fangirls watched, as did fanboys.

"Fan girls! Huddle!" a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail named Ino said. All The fan girls all hudled into a group.

"Ok. I say we make a short alliance with the fanboys. Just for the gym period. We must keep Sasuke-kun away from that evil bubblegum haired witch!" They all nodded and motioned for a huddle with the glaring fanboys. They silently agreed as they discussed a plan to keep Sasuke and Sakura seperated.

The whistle blew and everyone lined up for attendance. Once attendance was done the gym teacher decided what they were going to do.

"Ok class today is going to be a triple day! Meaning that there will be three activities going on at once at different parts of the gym. In one part will be basketball, the other will be bowling, and the other will be free choice. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded and seperated into what they wanted to do. Sakura was about to follow Sasuke when a group of fangirls blocked her way.

"Come on Sakura, lets go over to the free section!" The girls all dragged Sakura away. Sasuke turned around to go get her but was blocked by a group of fanboys.

"Oi. Sasuke. Lets go play basketball!"They also dragged him away. The struggle for Sasuke and Sakura was on.

Unfortunately. They lost. The whole gym period the couple were kept from eachother. Finally the bell rang and the couple was reunited. The fanboys and girls sighed. There was no use. The two were together and until they broke up...if they broke up...they were going to stay that way.

They sighed in defeat and headed to there next classes.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

After School At Baseball.

The team was preparing for there final game, the championship. It was going to be held on Friday, and would end an hour before the dance would begin. That way everyone could attend the dance.

Practice was long and everyone was being pushed extra hard in order to be prepare for when they face their toughest opponents yet.

Finally practice was over and everyone was pumped that there was none tomorrow. Sasuke and Sakura changed into their uniforms and began their walk home. It was an akward silence on the way home and Sakura could tell something was on his mind.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. He smirked to show her that nothingg was wrong. She blushed. She loved it when he smirked. He stopped in front of her and turned around to face her. He looked so serious and Sakura became nervous.

"Sakura. About the dance Friday-" Sakura cut him off.

"I understand if you dont wanna go Sasuke-kun. I know its not really your thing."She explained. At first he looked relieved but what she said next made him want to go with her,"I'll just find someone else to go with. But dont worry I promise I wont do anything but dance." She smiled a trueful smile. Sasuke looked at her and smirked again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the center of town.

"Who said I wasn't taking you?" Sasuke said, still smirking.Sakura gave him a shocked look but then smiled. She was so happy now.

"Um. Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?"

"To buy you a dress." He said smoothly. Sakura blushed and tried to tell him that she didn't need him to buy her a dress but there was no use as he pulled her into the little shopping mall.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

A/N: awww! there going to the dance together!! thats so0o0o0o cute! well i guess ill ttyl until next chapter! c ya!


	13. Fairytales Don't ExistWRONG!

Hey guys!!! Im finally back!!!! lol i was in the long process of moving n stuff so yea but now im all settled in n everythings all good lol so i guess this is it...the last chapter of One Hit Wonder!!!!!!! :'(

Chapter 13: Fairytales Don't Exist....WRONG!

This was it, the final showdown, team Konoha against one of the toughest teams around...team Suna. This was gunna be intense but Sakura knew that they could do it. Sakura looked in the mirror as she finished putting her waist long hair into a high pony tail. The whole team had just gotten their new uniforms in for the championship game yesterday. Since Sakura was way smaller and couldn't fit into a guys baseball uniform, they had to special order hers, but the one thing she forgot was that baseball uniforms ran tight. She looked over herself in the mirror, running her hands down the sides of her curves. The baseball uniform wasn't small as in it didn't fit, it was small as in it hugged everyone of her curves. The pink haired girl didn't like the way it fit her but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Ugh. Why do these uniforms have to run tight?" she asked herself. She felt strange in her new uniform.

_**Well, maybe you can use your body as a secret weapon, disctract the other team haha!**_

_Oh yea that's a smart idea, and then I get murdered by Sasuke for flirting with the enemy._

_**Oh true, forgot about him...**_

Thr green eyed girl shook her head and looked over at her dresser, there was a newly, unused pencil of eyeliner sitting there.

_Maybe I should try some, it wouldn't hurt, it is supposed to make your eyes shine and all..._

_**Go for it!**_

She reached for the tube of eyeliner and carefully applied it. She opened her eyes and gasped.

_DAMN, it really does make your eyes light up._

She smiled at her reflection and grabbed her baseball bag, and just as she was about to open the front door, she heard a knock. Slowly she opened the door to reveal her boyfriend in the same uniform that she was wearing, except his was much baggier, she blushed and covered herself with her giant baseball bag as he looked her over. He couldn't help but look at her eyes, there was just something different about them today.

"I put on eyeliner, figured I'd try it." she said shyly, blushing slightly. He nodded and smirked, damn did she look hot.

_**Amen brotha!!!!**_

_Stop starring at my girlfriend!_

_**Im you, which means she's my girl too! ha!**_

_Ugh..._

After Sasuke got done with his argument, he took Sakura's hand and they walked to the baseball field together. Every guy walking down the street starred and Sakura and she couldn't help but blush when a couple called out to her, that is until they almost died in the hands of the intense stare of the Uchiha prodigy.

"So, think were gunna kick ass today?" Sakura asked.

"Wouldn't count on in cutie," a voice said from behind them. they stopped abruptly and turned around to see 5 of Suna's baseball players. They looked at Sakura and smirked, Sasuke glared and put his arm around his frowning girlfriends shoulders. There smirks faded slowly as they took the hint, but obviously they didn't get it.

"We've been the champs for 3 years running," said the biggest one as he walked up to the couple,"Just because you got some good players and a hot babe doesn't mean anything, unless you wanna gimme a lil somethin somethin cutie," he grabbed Sakura's chin and made her look up at him. He smirked. Sasuke's glare intensified as he pulled her away from him immediately and stepped in front of her. His glare was enough to kill off an entire army. The boy backed up with his hands in the air.

"Well, I can clearly see that she's off limits. But if you guys are really so confident that you're going to win, why don't we make a little wager?" he said, smirking. Sasuke continued to glare, but nodded,Sakura just watched nervously.

"If you win, we'll quit the team for the rest of our highschool lives, but if we win, well, you know," he winked at Sakura and his friends all laughed. Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

_Argh, what am I gunna do?_

_**Take the damn challenge! **_

_Oh yea, and what happens if we loose? I can't just go sacrifice my girlfriend! Who knows what they'll do to her!_

_**Oh...true...but I have confidence that we'll win, don't look like a pussy.**_

_...I don't know..._

"You're on!" Sauske heard a voice say. He looked behind him. Sakura had fire in her eyes, obviously she understood him better than he thought. He never liked to turn down a challenge...but he wasn't about to sacrifice his girlfriend to a bunch of horndogs.

The boys smirked,"Alright cutie...at the game, it's on," he winked. Sakura stepped out to the side from behind her boyfriend and smirked evily.

"Oh, it is _so_ on,"(A/N:i got that line from Bring it on lol i luv! luv! luv! that movie lol) the boy looked at her one last time before walking away with his friends. Once they were out of site, Sasuke whipped around to face his girlfriend.

"What in the world is wrong wit you!?" Sasuke yelled at her,"you have no clue what's gunna happen!" Sakura glared.

"We're gunna win! That's what's gunna happen, you are our captain Sasuke, you need to have confidence in your team, in me." He looked down at her and smirked, she smiled back. He put his arm around her and they continued on to the baseball field where the game of their life was about to begin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The game was on, and when I say on, I mean it was on like donkey kong! Both the teams were doing exceptionally well. They were almost tied with Suna in the lead by 2. Konoha was up at bat now.

The boy who had made the wager with Sasuke and Sakura turned out to be the starting pitcher for Suna, and after one of Konoha's players struck out, it was time to switch it up. As Sakura put on her mit and ran out of the dugout, she was blocked by the star pitcher himself. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"I can't wait to see what's under that baseball uniform," he smirked and jogged toward his teams dugout. Sakura glared and went to her spot in right field. Sasuke just watched as the encounter happened and went to the pitching mound, he knew of all people that she could handle herself.

After setting up, the first batter came up to the plate, it turned out that it was one of the star pitchers friends. He took position and waited for the pitch. Sasuke wound up and pitched a perfect curve ball.

**POW!!!**

And just like that the ball going, going, going and....caught? Nobody could understand how she had gotten all the way to left center before the left fielder did, but Sakura was laying on the ground, with the ball in question in her hands. She quickly got up and threw it in to second base, who then threw it in to Sasuke. He smirked at her and she blushed, running quickly back to her spot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the Mens Bathroom

"Yo Jeff, are you sure we should be doin this, if we get caught then were in deep shit bro," the star pitchers best friend Bill said. Jeff, the star player looked at him and shook his head, he took out a little baggie filled with a white powder and put it in the water bottle they had stolen from Sakura.

"Chill out Bill, its only a ground up sleeping pill, this should keep her asleep till the end of the game, and by the time that comes we'll have won the championships and a bonus," he smirked and dumped the powder into the water bottle and exited the Mens bathroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"STRIKE!!" Sasuke had just pitched the 3rd strike, and the teams began there switch. Sakura ran up to Sasuke at the pitching mound and jumped up. He caught her and pecked her on the lips, this put them in the lead, and they both ran inside the dugout. Sakura went over to her bag and took out her water bottle and drank what was left. She put it back in her bag, and waited for it to be her turn to bat. According to the list, she was up two people after Sasuke who was 6th up at bat. She sat down next to her boyfriend.

"We're gunna do this, I just know it!" Sakura said, she was pumped. Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders and leaned his head back against the fence. Honestly, he had a feeling that something bad was gunna happen. The raven haired boy picked his head back up to see Jeff staring at Sakura, an unkind smirk spread across his face. His attention then turned to Sasuke who narrowed his eyes. Jeff just turned back towards his friends.

_**I don't like the way he was looking at her, somethings wrong.**_

_I agree...I just don't know what._

"Sasuke! You're up! Lets go!" The coach yelled. Sasuke removed his arm from around Sakura's shoulders and put on his helmet, walking up to the batters box. Sakura walked into the little practice cage. The pink haired girl put her helmet on and watched her boyfriend hit a double. She wanted to yell to him but something didn't feel right all of a sudden. Sakura leaned her head against the fence.

_What's going on? Why do I feel so dizzy?_

_**It's probably nothing, just pre-hitting jitters that's all.**_

_Yea, you're probably right._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke took his lead at second base, ready to run to the open third base as soon as the ball was hit. He looked over at the practice cage and saw Sakura lean her head on the cage.

_**She doesn't look so good.**_

Sasuke shook his head and tried to pay attention to the game, taking a quick glance once in a while at his girlfriend. The ball was hit and Sasuke made a clean slide at third. Then the ball was hit one more time and he made his way to home plate. Sakura was on her way out to the batters box. Sasuke stopped in front of her and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, concern written all over his face. Sakura just looked up at him and nodded, but as she went to step, everything went black. Sasuke caught the girl and everyone gasped. The first aid people came out to see what was going on, along with all of her team-mates

"Were going to run some quick tests in our truck because this is very unusual behavior, so for the others safety I would put the game on pause, it shouldn't take long at all." And with that said, they put Sakura on a strecher and took her into their medical truck. Sasuke stood up and looked towards Jeff, who in return, smirked.'

_That son of a bitch. I knew he had something to do with this, I just knew it._

_**We'll show him! Lets kick his ass!**_

_No we can't...we'll get kicked off the team and won't be able to play...then all this practice for now will be worth nothing. And think about it, if we take a chance of having our team disqualified, then they not only win the championships, but they also win Sakura._

_**Thats true.**_

15 minutes passed and one of the first aid people was finally getting out of the truck. Sasuke looked up immediately when he heard the door close and ran to meet the man halfway.

"Well, what's wrong with her? Is she gunna be ok?" He asked frantically. The first aid man smiled.

"She's gunna be fine, we did a blood test and it seems that she had a sleeping drug in her system. Did she ever tell you about using drugs or anything?" Sasuke just looked at the man like he was the one on drugs. Sakura, do drugs? Never. Sasuke heard the whole team come up behind them and start yelling about how Sakura would never do drugs. Sasuke smirked.

"No, she's my girlfriend, I would know if she did drugs." he said calmly and honestly. The man looked at him, and smiled nodding.

"I figured, plus the drug was fresh in her system which would mean she would of had to have done them recently. Has she gone to the bathroom or been out of anyones site during the last hour?"

"No. She's either been with me or on the field playing this whole time." Sasuke answered. Once again the first aid person nodded, but his face grew serious.

"Well, we might just be looking at a drugging case here," he looked up at the other coach and waved him over,"have your team line up starting at home plate with all there belongings." The coach told his team to line up with everything they had. Sasuke looked over at the line and saw Jeff's bestfriend Billy. From the looks off it, he looked quite scared, and Jeff didn't look so happy himself. When it got to Billy he was searched and home free,but that scared face was still there. It was finally time for Jeff to get inspected. They inspected his bags and they patted him down, but found nothing. Sasuke looked at Jeff who was smirking and holding his glove in an akward position.

"Hey Coach," The raven haired boy called out. His coach came over to him and whispered something to him. He nodded and walked over to the examiner and whispered something to him. Jeff picked up his bag, still smirking, and was about to walk away when the examiner called out his name again.

"Can I see your glove please?" Jeff's face fell and Sasuke smirked with victory.

_**Bingo we have a winner! Wait to go!**_

_Ha. This dude is scum...to drug a girl to win a baseball game, that's fucked up._

_**Hell yea. But we got him now, haha!**_

The examiner shook Jeffs' glove and sure enough, the small package off ground up sleeping pills fell out. BUSTED! So the police were called and Jeff was arrested for the drugging of Sakura Haruno. Because of the drugging and the loss of their best player, Suna forfeited and Konoha high won the championship. Just as Jeff was being taken away Sakura woke up and was told about what had happened. Her and Sasuke left after they got their own personal trophies and medals to go get ready for the dance that was to take place in an hour. Sakura was very excited to wear her new dress abd Sasuke was excited to see what it looked like on her because he had yet to see the dress or her in it.

Sasuke waited on his couch downstairs while Sakura and his maid were upstairs getting her ready for the dance. It had been a half hour and they had another half hour before the dance started. He heard a cough come from the top of the stairs and he looked up to see his maid.

"Introducing Ms. Sakura Haruno," she said, moving to the side. In a stunning sea foam green dress was Sakura. The dress was a low-cut halter that drapped down to the floor elegantly and hugged everyone of her curves in the perfect way. She had on big diamond earrings and her eyes were decorated with a light application of eyeliner and seafoam green hair was pin straight with a couple pieces pulled back by an emerald hair piece. Sasuke stood up, and smirked as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful." he said, stunned. She blushed.

"And you look very handsom," she replied. They walked out the door and into the limo Sasuke had ordered for them. Moments later they arrived at the dance. Once they were inside they saw how crowded it was and decided to follow the litten pathway to a little empty gaziboo. Sakura sat down and looked up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful," she said in amazement,"the way they shine and no matter how gloomy it gets they stay so bright."

"They remind me of you," Sasuke said. He came and sat down next to her, taking out and opening up a jewerly box that revealed a gorgeous diamond necklace, with a giant onyx jewel in the middle. Sakura gasped and kissed her boyfriend passionately. He put the necklace on her and grabbed her hand as a slow song began to play inside and they danced outside under the stars for the rest of the night, promising eachother that they would be together forever.

A/N:The end lol well thats it the last chp of One Hot Wonder trhank u guys so much for keeping me writing this story and 4 the comments and everything! much luv!3


End file.
